Credit card companies and merchants created loyalty programs to encourage customers to transact more business by tracking their customer's activities and providing rewards based on those tracked activities. An example is a return of money, e.g., “cash back”, based on amount charged. Another example is an accumulation of points which may be spent on various goods. While these programs provide an incentive for customers to use their credit cards, or to frequent merchants offering such programs, rewards tend to be ad hoc and simply based on what the credit card company or storefront wishes to provide. There is a need for a more flexible system, and one which takes into account current needs of consumers. There is further a need for a system which is seamless to the user, and one that is tied more closely to the incentive.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.